1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot device and a method of controlling a robot device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional measurement device acquires a three-dimensional shape or position of a target object using a stereo camera. However, when a surface of the target object is black or white and is uniform with no pattern, there is an issue in that the actual shape or position of the target object cannot be recognized as is. For example, when a paper of a white background is put on a wall, a recognition result that the wall has a hole may be obtained. For this reason, there is a technique of accurately detecting the shape or position of an unpatterned target object by irradiating pattern light with a pattern to the target object.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-270915 discloses a technique using two projection patterns in order to acquire a three-dimensional shape of high resolution at a high speed.